


Haunted Dream

by Brianna182



Series: A Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid love story [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianna182/pseuds/Brianna182
Summary: When the monster from your past interrupts a wet dream how do you get rid of the problem you are left with when all you can think of is that monsters face.





	Haunted Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Heres a quick little fluffing one shot i thought up.  
> Obviously i do not own any rights to any characters mentioned in this fic and the only thing that is solely mine is the story. Also you don't have to have read previous works in this series to read this. They are for the most part unrelated Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid mostly hurt/comfort fanfics that i just put in a series because they all follow the same ship.

Spencer POV  
I hear a shriek and am woken to the morning sun shining in my eyes blocking me from the source of what woke me. Then it’s followed by a loud yell that I instantly recognize as Morgan’s and I sit up looking down at his unsettled sleeping form.  
“Morgan” I say quietly shaking him softly so as to not startle him.  
“Derek it’s me Spencer. You need to wake up hun, your having a nightmare.” This time I spoke louder and Morgan’s eyes shot open looking frantic for a second before landing on mine and calming instantly.  
“Shit did I wake you?”  
“Yeah but its morning anyway so its fine. Do you want to talk about that dream you were just having?”  
He didn’t reply just froze looking at my bare torso up and down and then at his own.  
I have seen that face before and I know its not good but before I can ask what is wrong he has leaped off the bed taking the entire bed spread with him running straight to the adjacent bathroom.  
I am up, but naked and tripping over pillows in an instance making it to the door right as he locks it from the inside.  
“Derek Morgan open up!” I say frustrated and concerned. “What’s wrong? I want to help.” I plead as I put on a discarded pair of pant from the floor.  
“Clothes.” I hear him whisper and I obey what I assume he is asking by gathering up a set of his clothes and knocking on the door.  
It opens enough for him to snatch the clothes away from my hands and closes it just as quick, this time with out being locked.  
I give him privacy and wait for another sign he is ready to talk or at least exit the bathroom but break that rule when I start to hear sobs.  
Bursting in I want so desperately to hug him, but I don’t know what this is all about and if that’s wise at the moment so I just sit next to him on the bath tub and rub his back slowly.  
“Last night was great Spencer.” He paused and seemed hesitant to continue.  
“So great it didn’t end with sleep. I had a dream just like last night. With you and I and it was great too. But then I looked away for a minute and when I looked back he was there instead of you and” He couldn’t finish the sentence and had no need elaborating as to who ‘he’ was. Then the sobs came and I felt helpless and mad that that monster had commit such atrocities those years ago and that Morgan is still haunted by that mans cruelty.  
“Derek I am so sorry that man still haunts your dreams, its not fair and I cant even begin to imagine what its like for you. But your safe now, you know that right?”  
“I know that, its not that that’s bothering me, when he appears in my dreams I am usually fine once I wake but this time he interrupted a intimate moment you and I were having and well i…” He looked away from me before dropping the sheet wrapped around him and I instantly new why he was so distressed. A bulge was evident even fully clothed and I understood straight away why he had panicked and fled to the bathroom.  
“Oh Derek, honey, this will pass.”  
“I know but it could be hours away and it hurts Reid, I want it gone.” He was pleading and my heart broke knowing there was not a lot I could do to help.  
“Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the only way this will go down is either with time or a release.”  
“I know but I can’t wait and I can’t touch myself right now, his face is still in the back of my mind and I just can’t do it.” His distress is increasing by the minute and I know I need to do something and fast.  
“Okay that’s okay. What if I was to help you get rid of it.”  
“I don’t want to make you do that. I know your not overly sexual and I don’t want to force you to do anything your not comfortable with, and twice in a row Spencer are really sure about this?”  
“Yeah last night was fun and I am more then happy to go for a round two if you are. Besides I want for you to be able to look away and look back to my face not his. What do you say Morgan?”  
“I love you, that’s what I say." He smiles trustingly while taking off his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and if you liked this please consider checking out some of my previous works and those yet to come.


End file.
